de doctores y sanadores
by zentry
Summary: Una carta en el correo y una caja con una nota traen consigo dolorosos recuerdos, en especial para uno de los chicos. Mi primera historia aquí.


Título: "de sanadores y doctores"

Autor: Zentry

* M7 * OW AU *

Disclaimer: Obviamente no son míos. No obtengo ganancias de escribir estas historias.

(lo hago por diversión y un poco por frustración)

La versión en inglés de esta historia se encuentra en blackraptor. (Gracias a Laura y Angela B. que ayudaron en esa versión)

Esta versión fue beta-ed por la esponja, así que es su culpa si hay muchos errores (LOL).

La idea comenzó como un crossover pero la necesidad de antecedentes originó esta historia, por ello se mencionan algunos personajes (apenas reconocibles) de otro OW –TV serie.

Se agradecen los comentarios constructivos.

*Alerta: hay unas cuantas descripciones gráficas, bastante drama y español de varias regiones del norte de México. Y los términos de póker los consultamos en Wikipedia.

*M7*

Ezra P. Standish había estado esperando la diligencia de la tarde.

Cuando esta llegó a su parada habitual, Ezra, dio una mirada rápida a los pasajeros esperando que alguno de los viajeros buscara el entretenimiento de un buen juego de cartas.

Buck Wilmington se acercó también, en espera de alguna dama en apuros que necesitara de su ayuda o atenciones.

Mientras J.D. Dunne, siendo el sheriff del lugar, se mantuvo cerca y en alerta.

No esperaba problemas, pero no siempre se puede confiar que el pueblo permanecerá en calma cuando llegan forasteros.

*

El telegrafista, el Sr. Epeler, se acercó al conductor del carruaje para recibir la bolsa del correo y los paquetes dirigidos al pueblo.

Como algunas veces sucede, ninguno de los viajeros mostró interés en el pequeño pueblo y todos continuaron su camino.

*

Ezra estaba por regresar a la taberna cuando George, el chico que ayuda al telegrafista con los recados lo alcanzó agitando un sobre.

-Señor Standish, le llegó esto en el correo- dijo el chico mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento,

-y una caja que está aún en la oficina.-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Ezra mientras tomaba la carta,

-recogeré la caja más tarde.- Y le dio al chico una moneda.

*

Ezra no había mostrado mayor interés por la nota hasta que observó de donde provenía, fue entonces que con toda prisa abrió el sobre y leyó la carta.

Tanto Buck como J.D. notaron el rápido cambio de actitud pero aún así se sorprendieron cuando una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de su amigo.

Ambos observaron atónitos como Ezra borró la evidencia de sus emociones y cuidadosamente dobló la nota para colocarla nuevamente dentro del sobre. Aclarando su garganta se dirigió al joven sheriff.

-J.D. por favor informe al Sr. Jackson que hay un paquete para él en la oficina del telégrafo que sin duda lo ayudará en su práctica.-

Ezra suspiró,

-Si me disculpan- dijo y entró rápidamente a la taberna.

-Eso fue extraño- murmuró Buck preocupado ya que Ezra era conocido por no manifestar sus emociones públicamente y, hacía un momento, se había mostrado realmente conmovido.

-Que lo digas… será mejor que le avise a Nathan del paquete.- dijo J.D. y fue en busca del "sanador" del pueblo.

*

Buck entró a la cantina y echó una mirada a las mesas pero no encontró a Ezra en el lugar, por lo que, encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió al mostrador y ordenó una cerveza.

*M7*

Después de que J.D. le avisó del paquete, Nathan salió de su clínica y fue hacia la oficina del telégrafo donde recogió la caja sin el mayor problema.

*

De regreso en su cuarto, el sanador recibió una muy agradable sorpresa al abrir el paquete; dentro había un viejo, pero bien cuidado, maletín médico con todos sus instrumentos.

Era fácil decir cuales instrumentos habían sido más usados al estar solo un poco más desgastados que el resto, pero se podía apreciar que eran de gran calidad.

Nathan difícilmente podría comprar un juego parecido aunque fuera usado.

_//Seguramente Ezra ganó la caja en algún juego de cartas la semana que pasó en uno de los pueblos vecinos, y como no le encontró uso a los instrumentos médicos, obviamente decidió donármelos.//_ pensó Nathan,

Con cuidado retiró el maletín de la caja y vio que debajo había algunas hojas de papel con apuntes médicos y una hoja más pequeña, que estaba sobre los demás papeles.

//_El antiguo dueño debió de haber empacado todas estas cosas viejas y no se percató que la nota iba en la caja cuando la apostó_//

Curioso, Nathan observó la nota.

Esta había sido escrita con gran cuidado, la escritura era clara y perfecta. Muy parecida a la de Ezra.

Nathan leyó la pequeña carta, que aunque carecía de nombres o fechas para referencia, era tan bella en contenido como en la caligrafía.

Conmovido el sanador dobló con cuidado la hoja y la puso en el cajón de su escritorio. Luego procedió a revisar cada uno de los instrumentos del maletín y los apuntes.

*M7*

El día transcurrió tranquilamente para los protectores del pueblo y por la noche los siete se encontraron en la taberna. Unos comiendo, otros jugando cartas y en el caso de Buck, entreteniendo a las chicas del lugar.

Sin embargo, en la mesa que normalmente ocupaban los siete, el ambiente era sombrío.

*

Chris, Vin y Ezra jugaban póquer mientras JD, Nathan y Josiah cenaban y observaban el juego.

Cuando Inés retiraba los platos vacíos, Buck se acercó sonriente a sus compañeros, pero su buen humor no ayudó a erradicar la melancolía que reinaba en la mesa.

*

Aunque los tres jugadores habían estado bebiendo, Chris y Ezra lo hacían en mayor cantidad que el Tejano, quien solo tomaba pequeños sorbos de cuando en cuando.

Buck tomó de la mesa la botella casi vacía y la vació de un gran trago.

Chris se le quedó viendo amenazadoramente pero Buck solo sonrió inocentemente, luego volteó hacia Inés y con un guiño y un movimiento de cabeza le pidió otra botella a la guapa Mexicana.

Inés no se mostró muy complacida pero les llevó la nueva botella. Era la tercera que les servía esa tarde pero al menos ahora mas de los guardianes del pueblo tomarían de ella.

Vin tiró sus cartas con un suspiro. –No voy.-*

Chris arrojó una moneda al pozo* solo para gruñir cuando Ezra ganó el juego nuevamente.

Ezra recogió las cartas y las barajó para un nuevo juego mientras preguntaba a los demás compañeros,

-¿Alguno de ustedes, caballeros se interesa en participar?-

Buck y Josiah inmediatamente aceptaron, pero fue el silencio proveniente de JD el que llamó la atención de los pistoleros.

-Lo siento- se disculpó,

-Quiero comprarle una caña de pescar nueva a Casey y necesitaré todo el dinero que tengo.- explicó el joven.

-Si,- comentó Nathan,

–Yo también quiero conservar mi dinero. Ezra tendrá que conformarse con lo que ustedes tienen, al menos por esta noche.- sonrió el ex-esclavo, quien conocía bien la tendencia de Ezra de ganar.

El comentario fue recibido con ligeras sonrisas y los siete continuaron sentados, cinco jugando póker mientras los otros dos observaban.

*

Cuando Ezra había ganado otras cuatro manos consecutivas, JD por fin se armó de valor y le preguntó:

-¿Eran malas noticias las que recibiste en la carta?-

Chris se enderezó en su asiento, intrigado,

-¿Cual carta?- preguntó el rubio pistolero. Él, como los otros, había notado que Ezra además de estar bebiendo más de lo normal se mostraba algo pálido y afligido.

-La que llegó con el paquete para Nathan- explicó el joven alguacil y continuó,

-Ezra se notaba triste al terminar de leerla.-

Con todas las miradas fijas en él, Ezra solo se encogió de hombros. El alcohol en su cuerpo empezaba a nublar sus pensamientos.

*

Pensando que Ezra se había decepcionado al recibir la caja, y no dinero como ganancia de sus apuestas, Nathan intervino,

-No debiste aceptar la caja-

Ezra permaneció en silencio.

-Si llevas la caja a Eagle Bend seguramente podrás venderla. Tal vez no consigas mucho dinero por el contenido pero… Yo solo conservaré la nota para regresarla a su dueño.- continuó Nathan.

Ezra miró fijamente al ex-esclavo. Ofendido al pensar que Nathan no apreciaba el regalo, prácticamente le gruñó

-Si no quiere la caja, devuélvamela. ¡Pero no va a vender nada de lo que contiene!-

*

El resto de los pistoleros se quedaron boquiabiertos al presenciar la fuerza con que Ezra pronunció sus palabras.

Se hizo un momento de silencio durante el cual el último comentario de Nathan por fin se registró en la mente del indignado jugador.

-¿Cuál nota?- preguntó Ezra finalmente,

-Mica no mencionó nada sobre una nota...-

En su voz había un aire de esperanza que no se hubiera notado si no hubiera estado ebrio.

-Es una pequeña carta del ex-dueño para su sobrino.- Explicó Nathan.

-Era de esperarse- suspiró Ezra, -Mica debió mandar la caja a Preston, no a mí.- dijo Ezra melancólico,

-Será mejor que la regrese de inmediato antes que Preston se entere de que la tengo.-

*

Intrigado, Chris preguntó, tomando ventaja de lo alcoholizado que estaba Ezra,

-¿Quién es Mica?-

-Puede decirse que "una amiga de un amigo"- explicó Ezra en un suspiro.

Chris sonrió ligeramente, algo sorprendido de que Ezra contestara a su pregunta. Miró de reojo a Vin, el cual asintió con la cabeza por lo que Chris hizo otra pregunta,

-Y ¿Quién es Preston?-

Ezra tiró sus cartas molesto, -Es mi hermano…No, medio-hermano – corrigió.

*

Los demás se miraron asombrados,

-¿Y por qué no solo le mandas la caja a él directamente?- preguntó el líder de los pistoleros.

- No necesito que se entere donde me encuentro.- dijo Ezra entre dientes.

Su mirada se perdió por un momento antes de enfocarse nuevamente en Nathan

-¿De casualidad vio usted la nota… leyó lo que decía?-

Sonrojándose, Nathan pasó su tarro de una mano a la otra y trató de explicar,

-Estaba con los otros papeles que acomodé, al principio pensé que era otro recordatorio y no una carta personal.-

-¿La leíste?- exclamó Buck asombrado.

-La carta es preciosa. El que la escribió debió apreciar mucho a su sobrino, diciéndole cuanto lo respetaba y admiraba...- Nathan enmudeció cuando Josiah clavó su codo en las costillas del ex-esclavo.

Ezra apretaba fuertemente sus cartas en su puño.

*

El predicador no tenía aún todas las pistas, pero obviamente todos los eventos estaban ligados al malhumor de Ezra.

Chris miró a Vin y ambos asintieron con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

Entonces Vin dijo a Ezra,

–Pensé que "Preston" era tu segundo nombre.-

-Es una larga historia, no merece el esfuerzo de volverla a contar.- reveló el sureño.

*

Su pasado no era para la diversión de sus compañeros; así que decidió no decir nada más y trató de reparar el daño que había causado a sus cartas al estrujarlas.

Poniendo atención a la conversación y acciones de su amigo. Nathan se intranquilizaba más a cada momento, el no quería regresar los instrumentos, pero si nunca pertenecieron a Ezra, el haría lo que pensaba que era lo correcto.

En voz alta el preguntó,

-¿Porqué tu hermano dejó de ser doctor?-

Incluso Vin se sorprendió con la carcajada de Ezra.

*

Después de un momento el jugador por fin se controló un poco y logró articular palabras

-¿Preston, doctor? Eso es ridículo. El es banquero como su padre…nuestro padre.-

Ezra pareció disminuirse y continuó, -Era Alexander… el que era doctor.-

Para sus amigos no pasó inadvertida la manera en que recalcó el "era".

*

-Así que tienes otro hermano, su nombre es Alexander y era doctor- dijo J.D. quien estaba tratando de poner en orden la información que el intoxicado jugador estaba dando.

-No Sr. Dunne, Alexander no era mi hermano.- Ezra barajó las cartas para repartir un nuevo juego, sin notar que sus amigos aún conservaban las cartas del juego anterior.

-¿Pero por qué dejó de ser doctor?- preguntó Nathan.

-Debe ser porque ahora está muerto,- dijo Ezra mientras miraba al piso buscando algo.

-La nota decía que ya no ayudaba a la gente.- recalcó Nathan impaciente.

-Eso es imposible Sr. Jackson, el era como usted, incluso con su último aliento hubiera estado recetando medicamentos para alguno de sus pacientes.-

*

Nathan, claramente desesperado ante la actitud del Ezra, quien ahora trataba de mover a Buck del camino de su búsqueda, exclamó

-Alguien dejó de ser doctor, la nota lo decía…-

-Esa historia es irrelevante, ya que le sucedió a otro Preston.- dijo Ezra renunciando en su intento de mover a Buck.

-¡En serio!- exclamó J.D. espontáneamente – ¿Tienes más de un hermano llamado Preston?-

Ezra lo miró atónito, - Claro que no Sr. Dunne. La familia no permitiría que eso sucediera otra vez.-

*

-Ezra, deja de jugar con J.D. y Nathan. Solo respóndeles.- gruñó Chris, quien empezaba a sentirse mareado con todo el parloteo y su propio estado alcoholizado.

-Se equivoca Sr. Larabee, ya que los dos se negaron a jugar póker con nosotros, yo no he estado "jugando" con ellos... A decir verdad, ya no puedo jugar más.-

Josiah puso su mano en el hombro de Chris tratando de contener la ruda respuesta que el rubio pistolero iba a dar,

-¿Y porqué no puedes seguir jugando?- preguntó el más viejo de los pistoleros.

Ezra suspiró ruidosamente antes de responder –Porque he perdido una gran parte de las cartas… y no puedo encontrarlas.-

*

Chasqueando los dedos torpemente, se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

–Tal vez el Sr. Tanner podría rastrearlas,- Ezra miró a Vin, esperanzado, y suplicó

-puedo describir cada una de las que faltan y usted podría seguir sus huellas…-

El resto del grupo no pudo contenerse. La idea de Vin rastreando las inexistentes huellas de las cartas les pareció tan graciosa que todos rieron, incluso Chris.

-Ez…- interrumpió Buck, - Yo tengo algunas, ¿ves?- dijo mostrando las cartas en su mano y tratando de no reír abiertamente.

*

Ezra aventó sus cartas en la mesa, -¡Tal vez también debería de dejar el póker!- exclamó indignado y cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa, dejó caer su cabeza sobre ellos, en un claro gesto de desolación.

Josiah tomó un pequeño trago de su bebida. Era notorio que Ezra estaba desconsolado pero, incluso ebrio, el jugador se negaba a aceptar cualquier tipo de ayuda, así que…

-Lo que creo, hermano Ezra, es que necesitas dejar de tomar y tal vez platicar de este asunto calmadamente. Esperaremos a que estés sobrio para oír de tu hermano, de los problemas que tienes con él, de Alexander o de porque dejaste la profesión médica.-

*

La cabeza de Ezra se levantó tan rápidamente que el sureño tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa para no perder el equilibrio.

Sus ojos mostraban claramente el shock en el que se encontraba.

-¿Cómo?- Ezra murmuró suavemente sin darse cuenta que la pregunta dejó sus labios.

*

Chris acusó a Vin con la mirada, // _¡Lo sabías!_ //

De los hombres a la mesa, solo dos no se mostraron sorprendidos con el rumbo que la conversación tomaba.

El rastreador negó suavemente con la cabeza. El no lo sabía con certeza, pero lo sospechaba.

*

–No, no podría.- exclamó Ezra, sobreponiéndose un poco. Y suspiró –No tengo nada que decir que quieran oír.-

Josiah bebió otro poco de su vaso y, sin mirar directamente a Ezra, ofreció.

-Hay algo que te perturba y si hablaras de ello te sentirías mejor.-

-No me sentiré mejor, ¿no lo ven? Alexander está muerto y no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer para hacerme sentir bien… No hay nada que "yo" pueda hacer para sentirme bien.- aclaró Ezra.

Su acento sureño acentuándose con la emoción.

*

Ezra estaba visiblemente angustiado. Su pasado era como una llaga aún abierta y el leer la carta de Mica fue como restregarle sal a la herida.

Su mente no dejaba de recordar su última discusión con Alexander; La decepción que vio reflejada en los ojos de su mentor cuando trató de explicar sus razones a Alexander y este se negó a escucharlo.

*

-Soy el error que él trató de componer, pero fallé. Ahora nunca podré pedirle que me perdone.-

Nathan, aún atónito, no estaba seguro de querer saber la verdad, pero necesitaba oírla.

Aclarando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta pidió suavemente al oji-verde jugador,

–Explícanos, por favor.-

*

Ezra miró con desolación a los seis hombres que lo acompañaban esa noche a la mesa. Necesitaba sacar toda la tristeza que invadía su cuerpo y nublaba su mente… necesitaba desahogarse.

Tal vez fue por la gran cantidad de sufrimiento acumulado en su corazón, o tal vez fue por la gran cantidad de alcohol que saturaba su sangre pero Ezra, finalmente, contó su historia…

No la de su hermano, o la de Alexander, sino la suya… y desde el principio:

*

-Mi madre me crió sola, viajábamos continuamente participando en juegos y estafas. Desde temprana edad aprendí que mi valor para ella era proporcional a la ayuda que le daba en dichos negocios. Estaría a su lado cuando ella me necesitara o encerrado en un cuarto cuando no.

Un par de libros y mis cartas de póker eran mis únicas posesiones.

*

Lamentablemente, cuando crecí, ella comenzó a tener dificultad para manipularme. En mi adolescencia le causé tantos dolores de cabeza que decidió que era tiempo que mi padre se hiciera cargo de mí.

El hecho que nunca nos habíamos conocido no fue un obstáculo para los planes de Maude, tampoco el que él tenía una familia; hijos y esposa que nunca habían oído hablar de mí. Así que para ellos solo aparecí, literalmente, en sus vidas.

*

La escena de nuestro primer encuentro fue más que desagradable, y fui acusado de mentir sobre mis orígenes.

Por suerte una de las cocineras, que llevaba muchos años con la familia, notó el gran parecido que tenía con mi padre y tuvo el buen tino de enviar por Alexander, quien era el hermano menor de mi padre.

Alexander llegó de inmediato y sin duda corroboró, dado nuestro gran parecido, mi pertenencia a la familia. Pero aún así mi padre negó cualquier responsabilidad en el asunto.

Los gritos rápidamente escalaron hasta transformarse en una pelea que no me favoreció en nada…

El mayor de mis medios-hermanos, Preston, tuvo el gran placer de echarme a la calle con lujo de fuerza.

Por suerte para mí, Alexander me tomó a su cuidado. El estaba recién egresado de la escuela de Medicina y se hizo cargo de que me recuperara...-

*

Ezra quedó en silencio, sumergido en los agridulces recuerdos de esa época.

De una u otra manera los siete a la mesa habían, en el pasado, sufrido en manos de los que se suponían debían haberlos cuidado.

Incluso JD, con su poca experiencia en el "mundo real", pudo imaginar el porqué Ezra fue afortunado de que una cocinera y un joven doctor intervinieran a su favor.

Buck murmuraba amenazas a todos aquellos padres irresponsables, al igual que Josiah. Vin solamente se estremeció al recordar su propia infancia.

Ezra, sin realmente darse cuenta del efecto que sus palabras tenían en sus amigos, continuó su historia:

*

-Alexander fue siempre amable. Me trataba con respeto y consideración… era un hombre amigable y compasivo incluso cuando yo me portaba de lo más necio y desconsiderado.

Las primeras semanas a su cuidado las pasé en cama por orden médica pero me aburría fácilmente, por suerte Alexander descubrió que para tenerme feliz y contento solo necesitaba dejar a mi alcance un par de libros y yo sería el mejor paciente del mundo.

Como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, demasiado pronto acabé de leer su limitada colección de clásicos por lo que Alexander empezó a prestarme algunos de sus libros de medicina para tenerme entretenido.

*

Lo que al principio fue una situación difícil pronto se convirtió en un proyecto interesante para los dos.

Cuando al fin pude abandonar la cama él me dejó ayudarle con su inventario de medicinas y a archivar las notas que hacía de sus pacientes y tratamientos. Hacía ya tiempo que Alexander se había dado por vencido tratando de mantener todos los papeles en orden y, bueno, para mi era fácil.

Descubrió que yo podía recordar grandes cantidades de la información que leía, y se mostró muy complacido con mi interés por su profesión por lo que me animó a hacer preguntas e investigar respuestas.

Incluso cuando el y su mejor amigo y colega, David, empezaban alguna discusión médica me hacían preguntas sobre síntomas o tratamientos…

*

No se preocupe Sr. Jackson, yo solo daba referencias a los textos que había leído y ellos corroboraban la información e incluso consultaban con su antiguo mentor, un doctor muy reconocido. Tanto Alexander como David sentían un gran aprecio y admiración por el padre de Mica, quien realmente era un hombre admirable y siempre los apoyó.

Los dos jóvenes doctores valoraban mi curiosidad, sed de conocimiento y mi talento con las cartas, pero fue el padre de Mica quien comentó fascinado que cualquier cirujano se beneficiaría de tener ese nivel de control en sus manos al operar.-

*

Ezra hizo una pausa y contempló sus manos, flexionándolas un poco. Durante la pausa Vin aprovechó para, inclinándose sobre la mesa, cerrar la boca de JD con un movimiento de su mano.

El joven sheriff pareció no darse cuenta ya que nunca dejó de mirar hacia Ezra, totalmente concentrado en la historia que su amigo contaba.

Por su parte, Nathan recordaba las veces que se había admirado de la habilidad del jugador para hacer trucos con sus cartas o pequeños objetos.

Recordó el pulso, siempre firme aún en las situaciones más peligrosas.

La calma que el jugador siempre proyectaba y que Nathan, más de una vez, había confundido con indiferencia.

Habilidades que, seguramente, beneficiarían a los pacientes si más cirujanos las poseyeran.

*

Mientras hablaba, Ezra había reunido las cartas que sus compañeros habían abandonado y las barajaba instintivamente. Sus ojos parecían mirar a la pared del otro lado de la taberna sin realmente enfocarse en ella; no estaba claro si trataba de evitar el mirar a sus amigos, estaba perdido en los recuerdos o era simplemente el estado de embriaguez lo que hacía que su mirada pareciera perdida.

Así siguió su relato:

-Después de algún tiempo mi madre reapareció. Tuve que ir con ella y participar nuevamente en sus "planes de negocios" sin embargo conseguí convencerla de guardar algo del dinero que ganábamos y que sirvió de base para crear mis propios ahorros, que incrementaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, sin que Maude se enterara.

Gracias a este dinero, y a las cartas de recomendación de tres reconocidos médicos, pude ingresar a una de las más prestigiadas escuelas de medicina. Claro que la guerra, y la gran necesidad de doctores que ésta trajo, influyó también.-

*

-Te graduaste- El tono de voz del joven Bostoniano no dejó en claro si le hacía una pregunta o hacía una afirmación.

-Si Sr. Dunne, aún en contra de los deseos de mi madre, dediqué todo mi empeño a mis estudios y me gradué de la institución con buenas calificaciones. Y empecé a ejercer de inmediato durante la guerra. Después de un tiempo pude regresar a ejercer a una localidad cercana donde Alexander podía visitarme con frecuencia; habíamos perdido a David en la guerra y el estar cerca nos ayudó un poco a superar la pena y solidificar nuestra amistad.

Alexander llegó a comentar que era extraño que fuera su mejor amigo, siendo yo físicamente tan parecido a su hermano mayor, ya que entre ellos la relación nunca había sido buena… pero eso es irrelevante.- indicó aclarando su garganta.

*

-Fue en esa localidad que conocí a la "mujer más hermosa que Dios haya puesto en el mundo." Ella era tan delicada, amable, hermosa y, parecía tan frágil… encantadora.- terminó Ezra con un suspiro.

*

Mientras Ezra sonreía tristemente, recordando la imagen de aquella dama, Buck dio un amistoso codazo a JD mientras se erguía en su silla, pareciendo ahora más interesado en la historia que antes.

Para el pícaro pistolero en toda buena historia debía de haber, al menos, una adorable mujer… y no, Maude no contaba como tal después de haber dejado a Ezra con una familia que no conocía y que por lógica no lo aceptaría como miembro.

JD, acostumbrado a la efusividad de su amigo no tardó en regresarle el codazo con un pequeño empujón.

Solo la dura mirada que Chris les dio evitó que los empujones continuaran o se propagaran entre el resto de los amigos.

Ignorante de estas acciones y la silenciosa reprimenda, Ezra continuaba su historia:

*

- Sus padres no se mostraron felices cuando pedí la mano de su divina hija; conociendo que aunque pertenecía a una familia de abolengo, como nací fuera del matrimonio nunca fui reconocido…

Pero por alguna extraña razón creían que Alexander era mi padre. Lo cual era bastante ridículo ya que la diferencia de edades no era lo suficiente como para que él tuviera un hijo de mi edad.

A pesar del descontento, mi prometida continuó con nuestros planes de la boda cuando la familia aún no daba su consentimiento.

*

Después de un tiempo y convencidos, con justa razón para cualquiera que la conocía bien, que lo único que lograrían si negaban el permiso, era que la perdieran, reconocieron que yo contaba con un trabajo decente y reconocido por la comunidad, así como el discreto apoyo de Alexander. Que, aún cuando tratamos de aclarar que definitivamente el no era mi padre, el "aire de familia" era indiscutible.

Finalmente me aceptaron y pudimos casarnos con su aprobación y bendición. Aunque Maude se negó a asistir a la boda.

*

Así fuimos felices hasta que la salud de mi esposa empezó a decaer. Desde su niñez el médico de la familia había indicado que su corazón era débil.

Nosotros no habíamos dado mucha importancia a esto, ya que ella raramente mostraba síntomas, así que los repentinos dolores en el pecho nos preocuparon sobremanera.

En solo unas semanas su condición empeoró; estaba débil, pálida, empezó a tener dificultad para retener el alimento y finalmente perdió totalmente el apetito a causa de la nausea constante. Después de esto, Alexander, felizmente tuvo una súbita inspiración. – dijo Ezra haciendo una pausa para tomar aire.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó JD ansioso.

Nathan, con su expresión seria, opinó: – Esperaba un hijo.-

*

Por un momento la mirada de Ezra; sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo complacido, se enfocó en el sanador.

Nathan había descubierto en minutos lo que a tres doctores "estudiados" les había tomado semanas, por estar demasiado enfocados investigando sobre tratamientos para enfermedades del corazón.

*

-¿Lo estaba?- preguntó el joven sheriff reenfocando la atención hacia la historia que escuchaban.

-Si- continuó Ezra.

–Habíamos estado casados por ocho meses y aún no se que me asustó más: cuando creímos que la salud de su corazón se había deteriorado súbitamente o cuando nos dimos cuenta que su condición, sumado a sus problemas de corazón pondrían su vida en extremo peligro.

Los siguientes tres meses los pasé de lo más nervioso y preocupado, hasta que Alexander solicitó mi ayuda cuando una epidemia se esparció por su localidad y la ayuda con la que él contaba parecía no ser suficiente.

Sugirió que, si yo no estaba cerca, mi esposa podría al fin dedicar toda su energía en su embarazo.

El médico de la familia, que la conocía desde niña, me aseguró que se mantendría al pendiente de ella.-

*

Ezra hizo otra pausa, pero en ésta cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Larabee dio un gran trago a su bebida, agradecido cuando Josiah, casi de inmediato volvió a llenar el vaso.

Se intuía que la historia no tendría un final feliz, pero al parecer esta se desenvolvía, desafortunadamente, muy parecida a la propia historia del rubio pistolero.

*

-Alexander y yo estuvimos muy ocupados con el aumento de pacientes que llegaban cada día. Desgraciadamente la pérdida de vidas fue devastadora. No importaba si eran jóvenes o viejos, hombres o mujeres… pocos eran los que se salvaban.

Mi esperanza era que al volver a casa, a mi esposa y nuestro hijo, la tragedia quedaría atrás.- suspiró Ezra.

-Cuando su doctor me mandó llamar, tuve miedo de regresar; temeroso de contagiar a mi familia. Pero no fue necesario, ella ya se encontraba al borde de la muerte; había perdido al bebé y se desangraba…-

Los pistoleros involuntariamente contuvieron el aliento ante la situación.

-"¿No trataron de detener la hemorragia?- exclamó Nathan indignado. -¡Ustedes eran doctores… cirujanos!

*

-¡Por supuesto que traté!- exclamó Ezra furioso.

-Pero ya eran demasiadas cosas, no solo la pérdida del bebé. Había sufrido la náusea, los dolores abdominales y el sangrado por semanas. El vómito le causó úlceras en la boca por lo que casi no probaba alimento. ¡No pude hacer nada por ella! Si hubiera estado cerca… si no me hubiera ido…-

*

Buck tomó la botella que Josiah aún sostenía y llenó dos vasos. Rápidamente bebió el suyo e hizo que J.D. tomara del otro; el chico estaba demasiado pálido.

*

-Era una niña preciosa, igual que su madre.- Continuó el sureño con voz apagada y cerrando los ojos.

-Con suaves cabellos rojizos que, seguramente con el tiempo, evocarían los bucles de su madre.

Las enterramos juntas… Es extraño, pero no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó esa tarde.-

*

Ezra abrió los ojos y su mirada, llena de dolor, se posó en Buck.

-Alexander luchó por salvarme, no de la bebida sino de la enfermedad que juntos habíamos combatido. Le fue muy difícil ya que mi voluntad de vivir estaba seriamente diezmada.

Trató, por largo tiempo, de convencerme que aún existían razones por las cuales vivir. Incluso llegó a mencionar a Maude entre estas razones…

¡Maude! Quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mis estudios, vio mi profesión como una pérdida de tiempo al no sacar provecho monetario de mis pacientes, y menospreció a mi prometida por no ser la heredera de una gran fortuna.

*

Pero Alexander insistía, afirmaba que fue solo por intervención divina que permanecí en este mundo. Y que debía agradecer la oportunidad de ayudar a más gente. Pero para mí eso no era motivación suficiente.

Buck entendía, mejor que cualquier otro de los pistoleros, lo difícil que es tratar de ayudar a alguien que ha perdido el deseo de vivir. Es peor que nadar contra corriente.

Más de una vez Buck estuvo tentado a dispararle a Chris y terminar de una vez por todas con el sufrimiento. O cuando entraba en un estado de apatía total, casi zombi, a tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo hasta que reaccionara.

Buck estaba seguro que el mantener a Ezra con vida debió ser aún más difícil. Alexander, no solo tuvo que luchar contra el desánimo sino también contra una enfermedad claramente peligrosa y mortal.

*

Pero fue Chris quien entendió el conflicto que Ezra sufría.

-Así que llegó el momento en que discutían constantemente, y dijiste o hiciste algo de lo que después te arrepentiste.-

-Y dejé la casa,- suspiró Ezra,

-Solo empaqué lo esencial y desaparecí. Y ahora he perdido la oportunidad de disculparme.- dijo guardando sus cartas y poniéndose de pié.

*

Chris lo miró fijamente,

-¿Deseabas esa segunda oportunidad… después de haber huido?- preguntó con voz ronca.

Ezra bajó la vista y se alejó de la mesa.

*

De inmediato Nathan se puso de pié,

-Me aseguraré de que llegue a su cuarto- dijo.

*M7*

Nathan no solo tuvo que ayudar al jugador a subir la escalera, también a abrir la puerta cuando Ezra fue incapaz de insertar la llave en la cerradura.

Ya en el cuarto, Ezra se dejó caer en la cama sin molestarse en retirar su ropa o armas.

Resignado, Nathan le quitó las botas, luego el saco para así tener acceso al dispositivo de su derringer, y a las diversas armas que el jugador portaba.

*

Ezra, no del todo despierto y bastante intoxicado, murmuró,

-Odio a los que se hacen pasar por doctores.-

Nathan de inmediato se alejó del sureño, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Desvergonzados que por el renombre y la ambición no se detienen a pensar que son muchas vidas las que tienen en sus manos, no solo las de los pacientes. Pero no les importa. Han causado más muertes de la misma guerra.-

El ex-esclavo reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos, avergonzado.

*

Habían pasado meses desde que Maude ejecutó su plan he hizo quebrar el negocio que Ezra trataba de mantener a flote, pero la culpa que sentía el sanador por dejarse envolver en el juego de la hermosa dama volvió aún con más fuerza ante las palabras del sureño.

*

-Le dijo que era normal en las primerizas, no le dio importancia ni reconoció los síntomas… El dejó morir a mis dos amores.- sollozó Ezra.

Nathan no soportó más el observar tal sufrimiento. Lleno de tristeza salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Sin detenerse a ver si los demás pistoleros seguían en el bar, salió de la taberna y se dirigió a su cuarto. Al llegar ahí tomó los instrumentos médicos y los volvió a meter en la caja junto con las notas y papeles que había estado estudiando.

Un suave ruido a su puerta lo hizo detenerse y tomar un respiro profundo. Josiah, su más viejo amigo lo miró con preocupación.

Nathan prácticamente se dejó caer en una silla,

*

-¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?- preguntó consternado.

Josiah, confundido, permaneció en silencio.

Cuando Nathan pudo continuar, lo hizo con gran furia.

-Ella… Ella lo hizo a propósito. Se aprovechó del pasado para lograr su propósito.-

-¿De quién hablas?- preguntó Josiah.

-¡Maude!- exclamó el sanador.

-Ella sabía y aún así… Me dio un título que no tengo y nunca he pretendido tener. Insistió tanto en que su interés era por los clientes del hotel que necesitarían un doctor y al no haber otro cerca… y lo único que quería era molestar a Ezra.-

*

Josiah se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a Nathan,

-No creo que su objetivo haya sido simplemente molestarlo. Pero bueno, si ella te obligó a ser parte de su juego o te amenazó para que aceptaras… -

Atónito Nathan balbuceó.

-N… no,-

-¿Lo ves ahora?, aunque ella planeo todo con la intención de herir a Ezra, no podemos olvidar que cada uno de nosotros cooperamos, y somos responsables, aunque sea solo de dejarnos manipular. No quisimos ver que, aunque es su madre, o tal vez por esa misma razón, conoce las debilidades de Ezra mejor que nadie y sabe con qué palabras y acciones herirlo.-

*

Josiah se encogió de hombros con un gesto triste,

-Sinceramente creo que ella piensa que es por su bien, pero… debe ser difícil de aceptar que tu propia madre busque la manera de herirte.-

Nathan suspiró afligido.

-No tienes que tratar de entenderlo, solo aceptarlo.- sugirió Josiah.

*

El sanador se mantuvo en silencio.

-Sé que Ezra no nos culpa por el incidente; él mejor que nadie conoce el poder de persuasión que tiene su hermosa madre. En este momento su dolor no tiene que ver con eso, sino con una herida muy antigua que se hizo más grande con las terribles noticias que recibió hoy.-

Nathan miró, con el rabillo del ojo, la caja que aún se encontraba sobre su escritorio y asintió con la cabeza.

*M7*

La mañana siguiente fue tensa para los pistoleros que, aparte de los efectos del alcohol consumido la noche anterior, se veían afectados por la tristeza de su compañero. Por lo que Buck decidió que tanto él como J.D. necesitaban aire fresco.

Sin los dos más ruidosos del grupo en el pueblo, Chris decidió pasar el día en la taberna. Su actitud melancólica se había acentuado y no podía dejar de comparar su historia con la de Ezra.

*

A la mesa de juego se encontraba Ezra, las sombras bajo sus ojos atestiguaban la mala noche que el jugador había pasado. El juego de solitario* acaparaba su atención por completo.

Larabee se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado. Ezra no desvió su vista de sus cartas.

Inés se acercó a la mesa a servir más café caliente en la taza de Ezra, colocó otra taza igual frente a Chris y se alejó en silencio.

*

Al paso de las horas los demás pistoleros fueron ocupando las sillas junto a los dos viudos; primero Josiah, luego Vin y Nathan y más tarde Buck y J.D. aún con polvo del camino en sus ropas.

Cada vez que uno de ellos llegaba, Inés se acercaba y les servía café.

*

Lo inusual fue que ninguno de ellos pidió algo diferente de beber, era como si el aroma y el calor de la bebida les ofreciera un poco de consuelo o alivio.

Sin embargo, conforme el tiempo transcurría, Ezra se ponía cada vez más tenso. Había estado esperando que alguno de sus asociados rompiera el silencio, sin embargo ni siquiera J.D., el más parlanchín del grupo, parecía motivado a hablar.

Standish no recordaba claramente lo acontecido la noche anterior, pero estaba seguro de que, en su estado alcoholizado, había revelado más de su historia de lo que era su intención.

*

Los siete pistoleros seguían en silencio cuando Nathan buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la nota que Alexander había dejado en la caja.

Al principio dudó en entregarla frente a los demás, pero recordando lo que Josiah le había dicho la noche anterior, se armó de valor y extendiendo su brazo sobre la mesa ofreciendo la nota al jugador que se encontraba sentado frente a el.

Todos los ojos se centraron en el pequeño papel, incluso los de Ezra.

*

La mano de Nathan comenzó a temblar por el esfuerzo de sostener la nota hacia Ezra, pero este no hizo el menor intento por tomar el papel frente a el.

El sanador posó su brazo, aún extendido, sobre la mesa. Volteó hacia Josiah, buscando consejo sobre que hacer, cuando sintió un suave tirón en el pequeño papel;

Larabee tomó el documento y lo colocó, con un movimiento firme, en la mano del jugador.

*

Por unos segundos, Ezra, pareció no comprender lo que había sucedido y volteó a ver a Chris con sorpresa en el rostro.

El líder de los pistoleros arqueó una ceja e hizo un gesto hacia el papel.

*

Apresurado, Ezra desdobló el escrito y comenzó a leerlo.

Sus seis amigos enfocaron su atención a sus tazas de café, ofreciendo un poco de privacidad, pero al mismo tiempo ofreciendo su apoyo al no retirarse de la mesa.

Al poco rato, Ezra dobló con cuidado el mensaje y bebió un sorbo de su, ya tibio, café.

*

Por su parte, Nathan, colocó el viejo maletín con los instrumentos de Alexander sobre la mesa. Los penetrantes ojos verdes de Ezra miraron fijamente al sanador.

Sin decir palabra, Ezra se levantó, rodeó la mesa, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Nathan y le dio un ligero apretón, para después salir del lugar.

En silencio, el doctor Standish reconoció la labor de Nathan como sanador;

El pueblo, y los instrumentos de Alexander, no podrían haber quedado en mejores manos.

*M7*

El mensaje de Alexander fue colocado junto a los demás pequeños "tesoros" que Ezra conservaba de su niñez… y no fue olvidado.

*****

_Querido sobrino,_

_Siempre me sentí orgulloso de poder llamarte "amigo", y muy tarde comprendí el error que fue el no llamarte "sobrino"._

_*_

_Los lazos de sangre que nos unen nunca serán más poderosos que la amistad que compartimos y sin embargo existen y considero una injusticia el que nunca hayan sido reconocidos públicamente._

_Me arrepiento también de haber dejado que un malentendido nos separara. Mi esperanza es que, en algún momento de estos años, me hayas perdonado al fin._

_Si no ha sido así, te suplico y busques en tu corazón alguno de los momentos en los que compartimos la felicidad y sea de esa manera como me recuerdes._

_*_

_No poseo riquezas, lo sabes. Mis instrumentos médicos fueron siempre mi gran y único tesoro. Los envío ahora a Mica, quien cuidará de ellos por un tiempo, pero no dudes nunca de que son para ti._

_Sé que el pasado forjó tu personalidad y gracias a tu fuerza podrás superar cualquier dificultad. Admiro la bondad de tu corazón y la agilidad de tu mente, deja que sean ellos quienes te guíen, como lo hicieron antes, y puedas encontrar la felicidad nuevamente._

_Fue así como te ganaste el respeto de tanta gente que te sigue amando y recordando._

_*_

_Recuerda también que el mayor regalo que Dios te dio es la manera, que siempre encuentras, para ayudar a los que más lo necesitan._

_Sé que es tu vida y nadie tiene el derecho de decirte como vivirla o escoger el camino por ti, ni siquiera tu madre._

_Sé también que probablemente nunca volverás a ejercer la medicina._

_Pero no dudes que mi mayor deseo siempre ha sido que seas feliz, sea cual sea la vida o profesión que hayas escogido, y aún cuando nunca vuelvas a sostener un escalpelo entre tus manos._

_*_

_Para mí la medicina siempre fue mi refugio, mi trabajo me permitió escapar de los malos recuerdos familiares y esconderme del dolor que fue perder a tantos amigos en la guerra. Más yo nunca me había visto en la necesidad de huir de los recuerdos ligados a la profesión._

_Perdona a este necio que te juzgó sin comprenderte. Que no pudo entender lo que sentías. Perdóname, por favor._

_Tu tío…_

_Alexander._

_* FIN *_

_Por favor deja tus comentarios y opiniones._


End file.
